The present invention relates generally to improved methods and/or apparatus for recording and/or reading data in a high density optical data storage system.
In recent years considerable effort has been expended to develop improved methods and apparatus for optically recording and reading on a suitable medium because of the unusually high recording density potential offered by optical recording. Examples of various known methods and approaches are revealed in the following references:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. DOCUMENTS U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,216,501 8/5/80 Bell 4,219,848 4,222,071 9/9/80 Bell, et al. 4,232,337 12/4/80 Winslow, et al. 4,243,848 1/6/81 Utsumi 4,243,850 1/6/81 Edwards 4,253,019 2/24/81 Opheij 4,253,723 3/3/81 Kojima, et al. 4,253,734 3/3/81 Komurasaki 4,268,745 5/19/81 Okano 4,287,413 9/1/81 Kanamaru 4,290,132 9/15/81 Kotaka ______________________________________
R. A. Bartolini, et al., "Optical Disk Systems Emerge", IEEE Spectrum, August 1978, pp. 20-28.
G. C. Kenney, et al., "An Optical Disk Replaces 25 Mag Tapes", IEEE Spectrum, February 1979, pp. 33-38. PA0 K. Bulthuis, et al., "Ten Billion Bits on a Disk", IEEE Spectrum, August 1979, pp. 26-33. PA0 A. E. Bell, et al., "Antireflection Structures for Optical Recording", IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. QE-14, No. 7, July 1978, pp. 487-495.
The pertinent portions of these references and the aforementioned patent applications are to be considered as incorporated herein.